Sinnoh Champion Succ
by TPSilverFox
Summary: A prompt from the lewd subreddit Cynthia indulging a pastime of hers while Dawn is forced to watch her beloved idol do things she never thought possible. PWP Lemon


Reddit Prompt Cynthia Succ

"Please fill my mouth with it. Make me never want to win another battle, just so you can keep punishing me with this cock. The scent, the taste drives me crazy! Please, make this champion's mouth your personal onahole~" Those words echoed around Dawn's mind, the sweet charming voice of her idol saying such dirty things taunting Dawn's mental image of Sinnoh's proud champion.

Dawn struggled against the ropes binding her naked body to the chair, each twist of her hips and tug from her limbs only serving to tighten the silken binds against her modest breasts and dampening pussy. Her eyes stayed glued to the scene before her, lust demanding she keep looking, her slowly fading respect screaming for her to not.

Cynthia stared in awe at the hot and heavy meat standing proud before her, salivating at the mere thought of it violating her hungry mouth. The scent of pre-cum leaking from the bulbous tip intoxicating, too much for the champion to bear she dragged her tongue along one of the drips that had stained the glorious shaft. Agonisingly slowly the tip of her tongue danced up the phallus, jumping and lapping at the sticky clear nectar.

Watching her idol that had been the subject of many a late night fantasy be a slave to a dirty penis was too much for Dawn. Her attempts at protesting muffled by the black lace that filled her mouth, panties that had been shoved in, freshly removed from her idol. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched, wanting this torture to stop.

Cynthia glances at the distressed Dawn, cock resting on her face "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough dear. I'll be sure to see to that~!" With a swift motion Cynthia licked her lips and engulfed the head, slurping echoing in the room as inch after thick inch of dick disappeared. Her eyes rolled back, coughing as her throat stretches to accommodate the invading phallus. A hand grabs her hair yanking the champion off the cock, spluttering flecks of saliva that covered the throbbing penis.

Cynthia's tongue wrapped around the glans, worshipping the mighty penis, savouring the salty taste as she looked over at her devotee; with a wicked smile Sinnoh's champion drove the hard dick back into her gaping mouth, tongue lapping at the underside of the urethra until she nestled at the base. For a moment she remained still, the only sounds in the room the sucking from her throat and the whimpers coming from Dawn. Looking up at the owner of the dick buried in her throat Cynthia gave the best nod she could as she braced herself.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing, one of the most revered and proud trainers in all of Sinnoh becoming nothing more than a hole for a dick to fuck. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she watched this man violate Cynthia's mouth, the sound of his testicles slapping against Cynthia's chin, her gurgles every time he pulled back, the loud choke as he penetrated her throat with a pace Dawn couldn't have even imagined was possible. Dawn couldn't comprehend what pleasure Cynthia was getting from this, how she could enjoy being used like that, why she franticly shoved her fingers deep into her dripping cunt.

It seemed like hours but after a few minutes Dawn was broken from her trance by grunts from the man, he once again grabbed Cynthia's now ruined hair, dragging her off his cock once. She obliged shuffling down and tilting her head back, eyes and mouth wide open, tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat.

Dawn had only ever seen orgasm through porn, the throbbing and pulsing something usually reserved for a bright screen in a dark room. She had never really focused on it before, preferring to look at the cute girl, but the sight of the first thick white strand of cum erupting caught all of her attention, it seemed to move in slow motion as it splattered all over Cynthia's perfect face, staining the cute champion with thick seed. Dawn stared in awe as shot after shot of cum launched from the tip all of it aimed straight at the beautiful champion she had come to idolise. After five or six pulses it finally stopped, one last heavy drip of cum landing between Cynthia's breasts slipping into the cleavage.

It was all too much, Dawn whined as she ground her aching desperate pussy against the knot in the silk rope, bringing her own orgasm crashing through her slight form, the smell of cum overloading her senses as she rode the waves of electric pleasure shooting across her groin.


End file.
